Queen of Hearts
The Queen of Hearts is the main antagonist of Disney's 1951 animated feature film Alice in Wonderland. She is the tyrannical and deranged ruler of Wonderland, and serves as one of the primary members of the Disney Villains franchise. Personality The Queen of Hearts has a very psychotic personality. All the residents of Wonderland are mad (insane) in some way, but the Queen of Hearts is the most dangerous of them all, by being the ruler of the land. She completely dominates her weak husband, the King of Hearts. She is also very egotistical, as she likes to hear the words "Yes, your majesty" and insists that "All ways are my ways!" The Queen of Hearts is also shown to be a rather childish character, even in the face of Alice, as she is incredibly impatient, irrationally sensitive, prone to temper tantrums and, as stated above, rather egotistical. Like any insane person, she has huge mood swings, from content to enraged at a moment's notice. Her immediate solution to every problem is beheading, whether her roses have been planted white, she misses a shot in croquet or feels insulted in any way. The Queen of Hearts seems to enjoy her anger management problems in a way. She reminds Alice at one point, "If I lose my temper, you lose your head," indicating that she is fully aware of her power, and wants everyone else to as well. When she orders the beheading of the cards that painted her roses red, the crowd cheers, and she looks very pleased that she made this decision, and that the crowd approves of it. Most of all, at Alice's trial, when the White Rabbit is taking a long time to read all the charges, she snaps at him, "Never mind all that! Get to the part where I lose my temper!" She says it with a sense of glee, twiddling her fingers giddily, and with a tone of excitement in her voice, indicating that hearing about her outbursts is something she thoroughly enjoys. Though she clearly overpowers her husband, the King of Hearts, he appears to be the only resident in Wonderland to have any affect on her actions and opinions, to the point where he can cease (or at least, delay) a beheading, as seen a few times throughout the film. With these facts, it can be concluded that the King is the only resident the Queen has any knowledgeable care for, interestingly. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland The Imposing Queen In the Disney animated feature, ''Alice in Wonderland, the Queen appears as Alice puts it, as a "fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant." Her presence is all the more striking because of how tiny her husband is made to look in comparison to her. Similar to the book, Alice meets three cards painting the roses red, since they planted white roses by mistake. She decides to help but they are soon interrupted when the Card Guards of the Queen of Hearts arrive, announcing that her majesty is underway. The three cards scramble in an attempt to quickly paint the roses, but they are too late. When the Queen arrives, she immediately notices the paint and interrogates the trio, though she doesn't notice Alice just yet. After becoming frustrated with whoever committed the crime, the Queen of Hearts simply sentences all three of her cards to death via decapitation (especially for having blamed each other instead of admitting their own parts). Meeting Alice Alice tries to plea for the cards, catching the Queen's attention. However, instead of becoming furious, the Queen of Hearts actually takes a liking to Alice, who tries to explain she's trying to find her way home. When she does, however, the Queen loses her temper, declaring all ways in Wonderland are her ways. She then switches from anger and sweetly asks if Alice would like to join her for a croquet game out of literally nowhere. The game begins and in during which, the Queen appears to be a terrible player, though her card guards and servants merely cheat for her to keep her majesty happy, as well as to keep themselves from being beheaded. In the mix of the game, the Cheshire Cat arrives and purposely gets Alice in trouble by aggravating to Queen, all while keeping his presence a secret, getting the Queen to threaten to have Alice beheaded is she angers her one more time. Eventually, the cat goes a bit too far, and the Queen of Hearts is humiliated in front of all her subjects. Infuriated, the Queen immediately blames Alice for the embarrassment and sentences her to death. The King of Hearts, however, asks the Queen if a small trial could be held first, as it would be fair, and her majesty reluctantly agrees. The Trial At the trial, the Queen rebuffs Alice's insistence having verdict before sentence. Just as she is about to have Alice beheaded, the King insists that the Queen have some witnesses to the incident. The White Rabbit calls the March Hare, the Dormouse and the Mad Hatter as the witnesses. The trio hold an Unbirthday party for the Queen, but during the party, the Cheshire Cat reappears and sets the Dormouse into a panic. The mouse runs all over, with the characters attempting to pacify him with jam; when the Queen yells "Let me have it!", she is misunderstood and gets it in the face. To add insult and injury, the King of Hearts manages to hit the Queen with the gavel while trying to crush the mouse. The Queen, of course, blames Alice for it, and is going to have her beheaded. But Alice eats mushrooms she had procured earlier, which make her grow bigger. Although Rule #42 says that anyone more than a mile high must leave the court immediately, Alice feels free to call the queen a "fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant." Unfortunately, she subsequently shrinks down to her normal size. As the Cheshire Cat repeats what Alice has said about the Queen to her, she furiously orders "Off with her head!" but Alice flees the trial, with the Queen, King, the card soldiers, and eventually all the infuriated inhabitants of Wonderland in hot pursuit, chasing her out of her own subconscious and back into reality. Differences from the book In the book, the Cheshire Cat casually comments that the Queen never really has anybody beheaded; she's just being facetious. This is not mentioned in the Disney film. Also in the book, the game of croquet is played with many lords and ladies, and not just Alice. ''House of Mouse The Queen of Hearts appeared frequently as one of the guests on ''House of Mouse. In "The Stolen Cartoons," the Queen of Hearts was briefly used as a hiding place for Pete. In "Goofy's Valentine Date," the Queen whacked Mortimer Mouse with one of her flamingos after he attempted to flirt with her. At the end of the same episode, an advertisement came up about her and the King of Hearts' greeting card business. In "Thanks to Minnie," she was one of the guests to be apart of a rumor chain. She also appears as one of the villains in Mickey's House of Villains and orders her cards to imprison the heroes in the kitchen. She can also be seen several times in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. In this series, she was voiced by Tress MacNeille. Live-action appearances ''Adventures in Wonderland The Queen of Hearts, as the Red Queen, appeared in the series, portrayed by Armelia McQueen. The Red Queen or Queen of Hearts, is Wonderland's sole monarch (she is combination of The Queen of Hearts from Carroll's original book and the Red Queen from ''Through The Looking-Glass). She is strict but fair, often citing her mother and grandmother's example in her ruling. Unfortunately, the Queen is occasionally a source for trouble, usually due to her selfish attitude. As queen, she expects to get whatever she wants right away, and often pouts when things go wrong - often to the point where she says "Oh harumph!" She usually ends up eating crow by the end of the episode, but sometimes, she offers solutions to problems other Wonderland residents face. Deep down, she cares greatly for her subjects (especially the White Rabbit), throwing them parties and celebrating their accomplishments. ''Once Upon a Time The Queen of Hearts appeared in ''Once Upon a Time played by Jennifer Koenig. But in Season Two it was revealed that she is really the Evil Queen Regina Mills' mother Cora (played by Barbara Hershey) as well. She is also mother of Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West. As a young woman, Cora (played by Rose McGowan) was asked for her hand in marriage by a man named Jonathan claiming to be a Prince. He proposes to her and gives her a straw ring, claiming to give her a real one made of gold in two weeks. When Jonathan tells Cora that he has to leave the next day, Cora decides to she is going to sleep with him that evening. The two conceived a child though Cora discovers he is really a gardener. She then meets Prince Leopold and the two formed a bond, until Cora learnt he was engaged to Princess Eva. Jonathan later blackmails Cora, threatning to reveal her pregnancy, and so she then promises him gold for his silence on the matter. Unbeknownst to her however, Eva was listening and after Eva learns of Cora's pregnancy, she informs Leopold. Cora is then banished from the kingdom, and abandons Zelena who is sent to Oz, in order to become royalty. teaches Cora how to spin straw into gold]] Some time after she delivers flour to King Xavier. She is then tripped by Princess Eva who she insults. the King tells her she will receive no money for her flour and to apologize to Eva. Cora angrily begs her pardon. The same night Cora sneaks into a castle ball with a stolen dress and mask to diguise herself. She unknowinlgy meets the King's son Prince Henry and criticizes the King's actions to sell off his son Henry to a bride to solve the kingdom's financial problems. When she discovers the man she is talking to is Prince Henry, she immediately apologizes to him who laughs it off. The two dance but are interrupted by the King who ask to dance with her. He informs her that he knows of her identity and tells her she be nothing more that a miller's daughter. Claiming she is more than the miller's daughter, she tells the King that she has the ability to spin straw into gold. He tells her that if she is able to do so, she will have the Prince's hand in marriage, but if she fails to do so, she will be killed. While locked in a tower left to spin straw into gold for the night, she encounters Rumplestiltskin, who offers to spin straw into gold for her in exhange for her first born child (not knowing she has already given birth to her first-born). She has him change the deal however so that he teaches her how to do so instead of him simply doing it for her. The two later embark on an affair and the deal is changed so that Rumplestiltskin is promised his own child with Cora. She becomes engaged to Prince Hnenry and the two plan to run away together, but the King convinces her otherwise and to chose power over love. She rips out her own heart and leaves an angry Rumplestiltskin. She later gives birth to her second daughter Regina. Years later she is then responsible for the death of Queen Eva, mother of Snow White, by launching an incurable disease by magic. Posing as the Blue Fairy, she gives Snow Wihte and Enchanted Candle that can heal her mother, but the price is by taking the life of another and Snow refuses to do so. Once Eva dies Cora looks at her body and promises to destroy her legacy by turning Snow White's heart to darkness. 's heart]]Cora watches her daughter ride a horse, with annoyance, telling her that she rides like a man and that a lady must be graceful. Angered at her constant criticizms Regina walks away only for Cora hold her up in the air telekinetically for her insolence. She ties Regina up with a saddle until she complies with her mothers wishes to more lady-like. Maniuplating events to make her daughter Queen, she causes Snow White's horse ride away with her stuck on. Regina saves Snow and in turn, the King proposes to Regina. Cora answers on behalf of Regina who is now to be Queen. Cora later converses with a young Snow, telling her that she only wants her daughter to be happy. Believeing what she is doing for the best despite being against Regina's wishes, Snow then goes on to tell Cora about her daughters affair with the stable boy Daniel , and that the two are planning to run away together and get married. She confronts her pair and angrily blasts them with her magic across them room. and tells Daniel that it is a parents responsibilty to do whats best for their children. She then proceeds to rip out his heart and crushes it, telling Regina she knows whats best. Regina is then forced to marry King Leopold and become mother to Snow White, leading her to become the Evil Queen. On the day of the wedding, Cora finds a looking glass, given to Regina by Rumplestiltskin, and tells her daughter about Regina's future role as Queen, Regina once again voices her desire to be nothing like her mother. She lunges to push her mother into the mirror, but Cora is too fast and uses magic to restrain her daughter in place. Cora reminds her she can't get rid of her that easily, but is unaware of Rumplestiltskin appearing in the mirror from behind urging Regina to do what must be done. Gathering strength in anger, Regina breaks free of the binds and uses magic for the first time, causing Cora to fly back towards the looking glass. Cora manages to hang on for a brief moment with a look of surprise and sadness on her face before slipping through the looking glass, which shatters into pieces almost immediately. Cora is sent to Wonderland and becomes the Queen of Hearts. At some point, she captures Henry, Regina's father. She shrinks him in size, puts him in a box, and seals him in one of her vaults. As he is her husband, he is, presumably, not harmed in any other way. Regina, determined to get her father back, enlisted the help of magician, Jefferson, and took Henry back. However, as only two people could leave Wonderland through the Looking Glass, she concealed the information about her father from Jefferson, who ended up being left behind. The Queen of Hearts' guards captured Jefferson and brought him to her. The Queen interrogates him on how he got to Wonderland, and he refuses to answer her. As a result, she orders his head to be cut off. Jefferson panics at the loss of his body and tells her the truth. The Queen tells him him thought her knave that in order to get out of Wonderland, he must make another hat of magic that will allow him to do so. He is imprisoned in a room filled with hat-making materials, and that is where he becomes the Mad Hatter. Sometime later, Captain Hook is tasked by the Evil Queen with traveling to Wonderland and killing her mother, Cora. He arrives in Wonderland with a dead body in tow, and is brought before the Queen of Hearts. She asks through the Knave of Hearts why Hook is there, and Hook tells her that he is seeking a woman who goes by the name Cora in a native land. She lowers her mask to reveal that she is in fact, Cora, and immediately dismisses the Knave and the Courtiers so that she can speak with Hook in private. She asks why Hook is here, descending her throne, and Hook lunges forward and plunges his hook into her chest to take her heart. But he is stunned to find that there is no heart there. Cora throws back her head and laughs and states that she is the Queen of Hearts, and she would be a fool to keep her heart where everyone else does, and so easily accessed. She then plunges her hand into Hook's chest, and grabs his heart, forcing him to tell her that he was sent by Regina to kill her. Rather than rip out his heart, Cora leaves it and goes back to sit upon her throne. Cora instead allies with Hook, travelling to an island, casting a barrier to protect them from the curse, frozen in time for twenty-eight years. After the curse on Storybrooke is broken, Mary Margaret and her daughter Emma Swan are transported to the Enchanted Forest, where they encounter Cora. Cora learns that Regina and her adoptive son Henry are in Storybrooke, and retrieves a magical bean, following the two back to Storybrooke with Hook. Once she and Hook travel to the town, they part ways and Cora frames Regina for the murder of Archie Hopper, turning Regina to her ally when everyone turns against her. Cora and Regina then go out to find the Dark One's Dagger so they can control Mr. Gold, and kill their enemies, but after Cora learns that Rumplestiltskin is dying, she chooses to kill him and transfer the Dark One's powers to herself instead. While she proceeds to do this, Regina returns her heart which has been poisoned by Mary Margaret with the same candle that Cora poisoned Snow's mother with. Upon repossessing her heart, she admits that she loves Regina until she dies in her daughter's arms. Cora is later summoned from the Underworld by Regina and Snow White to find out their parent's dark past involving Zelena. She possesses Mary Margaret and gives her a vision of her past involving the situations that surrounded her abandoning Zelena/ She will return in the second half of the fifth season, when the heroes travel to the Underworld. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland After receiving an invitation to the upcoming wedding of the Red King, she shows up at the royal castle to greet the soon-to-be Red Queen, Anastasia. As they casually talk, Cora manifests vases of roses hall, despite that she knows the Red King dislikes magic since he believes it separates them from their subjects. Seeing Anastasia's likeness to herself, as Cora came from humble beginnings as well, she offers to teach her magic without the Red King's knowledge. Anastasia declines, not wishing to start a marriage with a secret, to which Cora departs, or so it appears. She eavesdrops on a conversation the future Queen has with a former beau, Will, who pleads for Anastasia to meet him at their old wagon and run away together. The next morning, Cora sabotages any reconciliation between the two lovers by telling Will that Anastasia decided to marry the Red King. As he expresses a longing hope that his beloved, in time, would've changed her mind and returned to him, she gently pushes him to give up. Cora consoles him, stating that he helped Anastasia realize her calling as a Queen, and now is the time to move on. When prompted with a request to take out his heart, she warns him of the consequences, but he insists. Once the task is done, she sends him off from the wagon and pockets the heart in a bag. Later, Cora stops Anastasia from leaving the castle for her sweetheart by giving the girl a glimpse at the wagon where Will is nowhere in sight. She manipulates a heartbroken Anastasia into believing all hope of regaining Will's trust and love is forever lost, and that her place is as a Queen. Eventually, Cora teaches her how to conjure fire by channeling all the unworthiness she feels as a person into power, to which Anastasia successfully uses magic. Video games Mickey Mousecapade The Queen of Hearts appeared as the final boss of the NES game ''Mickey Mousecapade, but only in the Japanese version. In the American version, she is replaced by Maleficent. ''Disney's Villains' Revenge The Queen of Hearts also appeared in this game, and she changes Alice's ending by decapitating her head. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. During the final battle her statue was decapitated, what goes around comes around. [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] The Queen of Hearts appears as a minor antagonist in the video game series, as an inhabitant of the world of Wonderland. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille in English, and Japanese voice by Sumie Ozawa. In the original, Kingdom Hearts, she accuses Alice of stealing her heart; sentencing her to decapitation before Sora, Donald, and Goofy intervene. The trio claim Alice is innocent, but until proof is given, the Queen declares her a suspect, and keeps her locked away in her garden, under arrest. However, Alice is eventually kidnapped under the plans of Maleficent, leaving the Queen baffled. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, she appears as a figment of Sora's memory, where she accuses Alice of stealing her memory and sentences her to death. However, Sora claims to be the truth thief, resulting in a battle. After the defeat of the card soldiers, Sora seeks the true culprit, only to find himself confronted by the Queen in the Bizarre Room, where the truth thief (a Heartless) appears. She plays a minor role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, where she's in constant pursuit of a Heartless that startled her. In Kingdom Hearts coded, she returns and has her memories "stolen" again, though this time, it was a result of the Bug Blox corrupting Wonderland. Though Sora tries to explain this, the Queen merely accuses him of conspiring against her, alongside Alice. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures The Queen appears in this game as a meet-and-greet character in Fantasyland, near "it's a small world". She also appears in the Croquet Game section of the ''Alice in Wonderland mini-game. Among the quests that the player gets from her are to turn some white roses red using the magic wand that was given to them by Cinderella and fetch some cards to watch those roses, as well as to help plan an Unbirthday Party for the Queen, who will then appear in the Mad Tea Party section of the aforementioned mini-game. Disney Parks The Queen of Hearts is a character commonly featured in the Disney theme parks around the world; mostly in material centering the Disney Villains franchise, such as promotional animation, entertainment, and merchandising. She's also featured for meet-and-greets in several areas, mostly in Disneyland's Main Street, U.S.A., as well as Fantasyland of Disneyland Paris and Tokyo Disneyland. She also has her own spell card known as "The Queen of Hearts' Card Army" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. In 2016, the Queen of Hearts debuted as a face character during the Club Villain event at Disney's Hollywood Studios. ''Alice in Wonderland Queen of Hearts appears as an audio animatronic in the dark ride based on the film of the same name. Disneyland Musical Chairs The Queen of Hearts occasionally joins in the popular game hosted by Alice and Mad Hatter. Disney Villains Mix and Mingle The Queen of Hearts appears in the live show in the Magic Kingdom park at the Walt Disney World Resort. In the show she is summoned to celebrate the darkness of Halloween. Notably, in 2011, she was given her own solo dance at the end of the stage show. Gallery Quotes Trivia *Though the Queen of Hearts was not one of the prominent villains in ''Mickey's House of Villains, she is featured on the cover of the DVD and home video. *The Queen of Hearts was prominently in a YouTube campaign of internet meme videos in which characters outside Alice in Wonderland would tell the Queen of Hearts herself to shut up or otherwise insult or defeat her. *Despite appearing on the game cover of Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, the Queen of Hearts never made an actual appearance in the game itself. *In Once Upon a Time, the Queen of Hearts is the mother of the Wicked Witch of the West and the Evil Queen, the former whom she abandoned at birth. es:La Reina de Corazones Category:Villains Category:Queens Category:Disney Divas Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Adults Category:Article of the week Category:Iconic characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Animated characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Video game bosses Category:Disney Villains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge characters Category:Spouses Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Royalty Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Nobility Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon